Brock's Awakening
by BrockOfLove
Summary: Author's Note: I want to acknowledge that this is my first ever attempt at a lemon story. Since I'm new to this scene, all suggestions are currently welcome. Enjoy! Brock is hosting a couple of familiar friends who swing by to visit. Will old relationships morph into new passions?
1. Chapter 1

Under the dim starlight, a lone figure could be seen standing on a worn, ragged field. He braced his arms in anticipation as the earth faintly vibrated beneath him. In an instant, a long creature erupted inches away from where he was standing and into the night sky, where a silhouette of its coarse, slender body partially eclipsed the moon above. It came crashing to the ground, much to the enthusiasm of the nearby man.

"Awesome job! Just two inches away from the target, Onix! Discretion is the key with your dig attacks, so we'll work on that more tomorrow," Brock asserted. "Now, rest up for the night, buddy. You deserve it." Onix grunted in satisfaction as Brock returned his oldest companion to his Pokeball.

Exhausted and teeming with sweat, Brock wanted nothing more in the world right now than a warm bath in the nearby spa. He trudged back to his room, resting his Pokeballs and clothes on the nightstand and grabbed a towel to wrap around him. He peered into the other rooms of the house where his visiting friends, Ash and Misty, were staying. They had each come to visit for the week to catch up for old time's sake, and Brock couldn't be happier to be hanging out again with his old friends. Ash, now an experienced trainer, had traveled all over bouncing from city-to-city, gym-to-gym and was slowly becoming a household name amongst the world's best Pokemon trainers. Misty had remained a bit closer to Brock, both physically and emotionally, as she was over in Cerulean continuing her reign as the Cerulean gym leader, visiting Brock on special occasions. Brock noticed that she'd grown up in the past few years, no longer the girl that he had so many adventures with in Kanto. In fact, she was kind of…

Brock shook his head and snapped out of it. He focused again on the doors in the hallway and saw that all the lights were off. "Everyone must be asleep," he thought to himself as he made his way over to the spa room. He removed the towel and plopped in, immediately immersed in the soothing water. He tilted his head back, relaxed every muscle in his body, and started to drift out of consciousness.

He awoke to the sounds of playful giggling and the sensation of warm water being splashed in his face. He blinked a few times and peeked around, his vision clouded by his dilated pupils and the vapors in the room. Rubbing his eyes, he began to decipher that the figure beside him was…

"MISTY?!" Brock cried out, as he shoved both hands down to cover his crotch.

She stood there, hand over her mouth submerged in the water from the neck down. Her tangerine orange hair was damp and draped over her neck. Her eyes never left him, even as she was giggling.

"You know, it's a bad idea to fall asleep in a bath by yourself," she jested. "You could easily drown."

"Misty… What?... I…" Brock stammered, still unaware of what was going on.

"Oh, you act like I've never seen any of it before. We were on the road together for like a year, Brock. I'm sure AT SOME POINT we had to bathe in the same vicinity as each other. Geez. You of all people. I needed to wash up, and you were hogging it as usual, so I figured I'd get my time in."

"Sorry, you just… You shocked me. I'll let you bathe now, I'll just get out and…"

"What? After watching you drool over every pretty girl you've ever come across, now you can't handle being in the bath with one?" Misty joked, shooting Brock a fake seductive glance. She burst into laughter. "C'mon. We're best friends, Brock. I'm sure you can handle like 10 minutes, and I still have so much to catch up with you about! It's only awkward if you make it."

"Erm. O… Okay. Sorry," Brock pretended to ease up a bit.

"Good." Misty got a little closer and sat down next to Brock. Her eyes were fixated on him, and Brock nervously glanced around the room in response. He eventually glanced at her face and noticed her cheeks were flushed and she was still smiling at him, not saying much. He desperately wanted to break the silence.

"I, uh, I thought you and Ash had gone to bed."

"Actually, I came out to ask you what you were up to after dinner. I saw that you were training Onix, so I let you be and went and raided your wine cabinet," she hiccupped. "Good stuff, by the way. You must not have noticed."

"Ah, well I'm sorry. I thought you guys would both want sleep from the travel" Brock stammered. "So, uh, what kind of wine?"

"Does it matter?" Misty replied. "Brock," she said as she began touching his shoulder, "I just want you to know that you are, _hic,_ you are my best friend. We've grown really close in the past year haven't we?"

She came out of the water a bit, where Brock could see the upper half of her breasts emerging from the water. Her eyes deep and ocean blue, and her pale skin was beginning to glow an amber hue. "Misty," he said, "I have begun to feel really close to you lately. It's crazy that we were kind of kids when we went on all those adventures together. And here we are…"

"All grown up," she chimed in. "Brock, I've really missed you," she said as she began to run her fingers through his hair. "I have a confession."

"What is it?" he replied as he sensed her body was now just inches away.

"You know how I joked a minute ago and talked about us having seen each other before? Well, I know I've seen you before Brock. Sometimes, I used to watch you."

Brock was speechless. He suddenly felt his dick beginning to stiffen.

"I'd watch you as you'd undress," she continued. "I'd sneak away, and I'd look at you, head-to-toe. You always had such a beautiful body. And the second I'd see it, I'd start to ache. I'd feel it right between my legs, as I was looking at your beautiful chest and arms and thighs and… and your cock."

Brock was hard as stone right now. "Did you play with yourself?"

"Yeah. I'd slip my fingers into my jean shorts and under my panties, Brock. I'd start teasing my pulsing clit as I watched you lather up. I so badly wanted the courage to come up to you and tell you how I felt, but I just stood there in the shadows, rubbing myself. I craved you, Brock, and you never knew."

Misty slipped her hand in the water and grazed his thigh until she had her hand gently wrapped around his shaft. He put his hand on her hips, and their bodies were now up against each other.

"In fact, I still crave you."

Brock leaned in, and their wet lips met. Brock sucked on Misty's soft bottom lip as she began to grip firmly and thrust his cock in her gentle palms. Brock fondled her breasts and moved down to suck her pink nipples as she started to grind against his muscular thigh. Misty started to moan with pleasure which was only getting Brock more aroused.

"I need you, Misty," he whispered.

"Not until I repay you for every satisfying orgasm you every unknowingly gave me," she panted and proceeded to bite his bottom lip. "I am gonna show you what skills you pick up by working in the Cerulean gym day and night."

She disappeared into the water, and Brock felt her grab his thighs. Suddenly, a wet friction on the head of his dick made him groan out loud. He could see her floating red hair gently gliding in the water as she moved up and down on him slowly taking in more and more with each slide. He clenched the walls of the spa intoxicated by this overwhelming sensation. His could feel his head swelling up when suddenly, he began to spasm as he came as hard as he ever had. Misty emerged from the water.

"You… you never even came up to breathe!"

"I told you I'm skilled. Besides, it's not like you lasted that long," Misty teased as she stuck her tongue out.

Brock walked over and grabbed her immediately. He took her into his arm and started rubbing her labia. Misty was taken aback at how quickly he took control and began writhing as he started rubbing her clit hood. He began tracing the clit with his thumb as he shoved his middle finger deep into her drenching pussy. Misty clawed at his back and began begging Brock to fuck her.

"Please. I wanna come with you inside me."

"In a second," he replied smirking, as he fingered her for another solid minute. Suddenly, he bent her over and told her to place her hands on the edge of the spa. She knew he was at a full erection again as he entered her. He squeezed her hips and ass and thrust into her as he tried to keep herself upright, buckling under the intense pleasure as he thrusted into her g-spot. She started rubbing herself as he did this.

"Oh my god Brock, I think I'm gonna come. I think I'm gonna…"

"Do it, Misty," Brock blurted in bliss. "Come all over my dick."

He slapped her ass and it sent a jolt of pleasure from her clit to her fingers and toes. She cried aloud as she started contracting on Brock's thick cock. The feeling was so intense that seconds later, Brock came himself, filling her with every bit he had left. They collapsed next to each other, and Misty began beaming and laughing as she saw the exhausted Brock panting next to her.

"Ready for Round 2?"


	2. Chapter 2

Brock's eyes shot open as the alarm blared next to him and reached over to stop it. He must've gone to bed late—usually he was wide awake before it shot off in the morning. As he blinked repeatedly to stop the blurred vision, he poured over what was making him so tired, and suddenly, a foggy memory of the previous night started to materialize. Had he really fucked Misty, or was it all a dream? If he had, what was today going to be like?

He made his way down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and saw Ash waiting eagerly at the table.

"Brock! Not to be a jerk, but I'm finally ready for another one of your delicious home-cooked meals, man! I've been waiting for months!"

Brock tried to cloak his pride. "So that's why you came to visit, huh? It's all about the food."

"Totally," Ash quipped. "Seriously, though, I will wash all your dishes and stuff if I can just have some of your delicious rice balls and dumplings again. I'm going crazy with anticipation here."

Brock laughed and went straight to cooking. Just as the aromas began to overtake the old kitchen, Brock turned around to see Misty pulling a chair at the table. Her orange hair was down tousled, and she was wearing a long yellow t-shirt that fell about six inches above her knees. It was unclear if she was wearing any other clothes, and Brock's cock began to get stiff. He gulped as he brought the food over to his friends.

"Misty, good morn…."

"Misty, you look like you just walked through a wind turbine, dude," Ash interrupted.

Misty playfully smacked Ash. "You're such a little jerk." Ash only stopped laughing to voraciously attack the food in front of him. Brock smiled as he glanced over at Misty who shot him a grin before she started eating her own food. Brock peeked over and watched her shoot him the occasional stare, smirking every time. He wanted nothing more than to walk across the room and kiss her, but he froze at the thought of it.

Within minutes, Ash sat in front of 4 empty bowls and began to rise from his chair. "Dude, you are still the best cook ever. I'm gonna go in the back and get some morning training in. Wanna meet up in the afternoon and head into town to have some fun?"

"Sounds great!" Brock said. "And don't worry about the dishes, you're my guest."

Ash thanked Brock and grabbed his Pokebelt, dashing out the door. Brock lumbered over to the sink with an arm full of plates and started washing. He felt a gentle squeeze on his right shoulder blade and heard a whisper in his ear.

"You know, I should properly thank you for being such a great host and feeding us so well, as usual."

Brock spun around to find Misty with her long yellow tee tossed to the linoleum floor beside her. The only thing covering her smooth, ivory skin was a pink lace thong with straps that rode high above her waist. She reached over and placed her hand firmly on the ride side of his chest, rubbing up and down as she moved closer.

"I didn't fuck you because I was drunk, if that's what you were wondering," she said. "I had the courage to INITIATE it because I was drunk, sure. But I wanted it because… it's you. And I think you want me, too."

He palmed her left cheek and pulled her to him. Sucking her lips, he grabbed her boobs and began to slowly circle the nipples as he squeezed tighter. She grabbed his lower back and pulled off his shirt before he grabbed her hips to close the gap between him. The caress of her warm skin made his shaft start to throb, and he wanted her to know it. He rubbed it against her inner thigh as he started licking and kissing her neck. As he started to reach down to her panties, she stopped him.

"This time, we're gonna do something different," she interjected, her index finger over his lips. "You have been a great host, so today, I'm thanking you exclusively. From now on, you are no longer allowed to use your hands. In fact…." She pulled her thong off, and walked behind brock, grabbing both his arms. She tied his hands together with the soft fabric. "You will STAY there, and I will thank you properly. We've only got ten minutes before Ash notices anyways," she continued, with a wink.

"Are you…" Brock stopped as she began to kiss his chest and begin to crouch. She made her way to his hip bone, tracing the "V" that went down to his now fully erect cock with her tongue. She pulled off his shorts and grabbed the shaft through the thin layer of cotton of his boxer shorts. She shot her eyes upwards at his as she began to slowly lick him through the boxers. The outer layer started to get wet from her saliva and Brock's precum, and she pulled the cyan underwear down to his ankles. His tan dick flopped forward and onto her face, begging for attention. She began stroking it slowly with one hand.

"I never did tell you that you have such a pretty cock," she divulged quietly. She rolled her thumb over the copper-shaded head and gently licked the frenulum. She kept teasing it with her tongue and licked up every drop of precum that Brock was leaking. He looked down and saw her rubbing her clit as she began to take the head into her mouth. Brock groaned in ecstasy.

"Please," he pleaded. "Let me just taste you."

"Not today," she teased. "Not enough time. You'll just have to find me later to get some of this sweet, pink pussy."

She went back down and began to take more than just the head. 2 inches… 3 inches… 4… 5… 6… Suddenly, her bottom lips were grazing against Brock's balls as his entire cock was twitching in her throat. She took it out and spit on it, twisting his member with both hands. He saw a small puddle under her pussy and just couldn't take it anymore. He was getting close.

"Please. I need more of your mouth. I'm begging you."

She looked up with a faux innocent look on her face. "Like this?" she whimpered as she started swirling her tongue around his head. He gripped tightly to the thong wrapped around his fingers. Misty took him again in his mouth, now twisting with her right hand as she sucked in and out. The next thirty seconds felt like an eternity as Brock felt the orgasm flow from his testicles all the way to the tip of his penis as he began to come down Misty's throat. She kept twisting her hand and sucking as he unloaded each subsequent shot into her mouth, losing composure each time. His knees buckled with the last drops, and he leaned back into the wall and sank to the floor, undoing the knot over his hands.

Misty jumped up, grabbing her thong and t-shirt. She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry. You can repay me later." She sauntered out before yelling from the other room, "And you better go out there quick before Ash suspects something! I'm gonna shower!"

After panting on the floor for what felt like minutes, Brock hopped up and put his clothes back on. He walked over to the sink, splashed water on his face, and tried to get it together. He had to have a real conversation with Misty about what was going on. That was the most amazing experience he had ever had in his life, he thought to himself. But is it just sexual, or… what is this?

Distracted, he opened the back door and ventured out into the sunlit spring field. As the grass beneath him tickled his toes, he realized he had forgotten to wear shoes. No worries, he thought, today is a beautiful fucking day.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one may be a little darker than the previous two. Trigger warning, there is some implied sexual violence in this one. It's not graphic, but it may not be for everyone. Enjoy!**

In the thick of the woods, the vegetation was shrouded by the darkness. A dense fog could be seen floating amidst the charcoal-painted sky, where a drowning silence stretched for miles. Moments later, a rustling sound penetrated the thin air, accompanied by a sharp wail that echoed from the heart of the forest.

Vulpix was panting heavily from the danger. It cried out one more time hoping someone other than the man of the night would hear her. "VULPIX!" Warm tears bathed her furry cheek as the man of the night stepped over and began grinning. Vulpix couldn't make out the face, but the yellow teeth glowed even in the absence of light.

"Don't try anything, or I'll have Feraligatr take care of you."

Vulpix could make out the opening of a Pokeball and the outline of a snarling beast standing over her. She swallowed her spit and laid there, helpless.

The man's hand clenched tightly to the nape of her neck as his breath flowed into her ears. "Now, don't you make one more move. I promise you'll like it," he rasped. Tugging her fur, he glided his fingers along her legs and began rubbing her inner thighs. Stay strong, Vulpix thought, but she became too overwhelmed. She knew what was coming, and decided to give it one last chance as she wailed at the top of her lungs.

"VULPIX!"

 **ELSEWHERE**

"Fuck me harder, you chisel-bodied Adonis."

Brock reached around and started rubbing Misty's throbbing clit, his cock deep inside her. "I'm sorry. What is it you want me to do now?" Misty moaned in ecstasy as brock sucked her neck and started making the slightest of motions with his cock. She was about to come for the third time.

"You're a goddamn fuck-beast. A fuck-hero. A fuck-champion. A goddamn stallion."

"And you're the dirty little girl who just can't hop off this stallion." He now plunged voraciously into her and started fucking her senseless.

"Make me yours Brock. This body, these holes, they are all yours!"

He slid his index finger into her ass as he grabbed her chin and traced her lips from behind. He could feel her gushing all over him again and could no longer take it. Misty recognized his characteristic groan at this point.

"Do it. Come in my pussy. It's yours Brock. It always has been."

He squeezed her ass with all his strength as he shot rope after rope of his semen inside her. In three days, he had managed to fuck her over eight times, whenever the two of them could get away from Ash. He was exhausted but thirsty for more.

"Remind me to take my pill again tonight," she panted. "It's not every day that you get inseminated four times."

Brock laughed and rolled over to throw on a worn pair of sweatpants. "I'm so damn thirsty. Want any water?"

"Awh. What a doll." Misty leaned over and kissed his soft lips before sucking on them for a good minute. She kissed his cheek one more time to send him off.

For some reason, the song "Celbration" was stuck in Brock's head, and he swung from side to side as he hustled to the kitchen. This was turning out to be the best trip ever—but what was going to come of it? Brock still hadn't had a serious conversation with Misty about the intense feelings he was getting. He was too infatuated with her seductive glances and that gorgeous, perfect pussy of hers. No matter how many times he went back, he was never satiated. Did she feel the same way about him?

As he walked out of the kitchen, he did a quick double-take to his living room. Vulpix's pillow was empty. Where was Vulpix? Brock started calling out in the living room. "Vulpix!" Nothing. "VULPIX!" Brock cried, a little louder, not trying to bother the sleeping Ash or Misty who was probably still sprawled naked in his bed.

It was too late. Ash called out, "Everything okay in there?!" and watched as Misty popped out of Brock's room. That was strange, Ash thought, but I better find out what's up with Brock first. They both entered the living room to find Brock now panicked and pacing the room. He furrowed his brow, and apologized to them both before calling out again.

"VULPIX! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Then, he saw it. The back door—Brock never forgot to unlock the back door. He was sure he had. "Did… did either of you go back outside tonight?!"

"No…" they unanimously replied. Brock ran barefoot into the thick grove behind his house and began calling out as loud as he possibly could. They all did it in harmony before Ash stopped dead in his tracks.

"Brock…" Ash held up a torn burlap sack. Brock looked down. Shadowed by the tall reeds and grass, Brock saw the footprints of a small 4-legged Pokemon disappear into the woods ahead. Paired with them were the footprints of a human. He had no time to waste.

"VULPIX!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trigger warning: there is a forced sexual encounter in this. Nothing the characters don't end up enjoying. ;) If that kind of fictionalized event bothers you, please don't read ahead.**

Brock pushed on, his adrenaline overshadowing the pain that pulsed through his legs. The footsteps had disappeared, but Brock began to hear a faint scream echo from the clouds above. He was far ahead of Ash and Misty now, running circles and fiercely charging through the thickets and branches in his way. He was scarred and bleeding, but he kept following the cries.

"Lotad!" Brock called out, removing his Pokeball in a moment of inspiration.

"LOTAD!" the bulbous blue Pokemon sang as it emerged from its Pokeball.

"Use flash, Lotad!" Brock thankfully had been practicing this move with Lotad ever since he got the HM.

The white flare engulfed an acre of the forest illuminating everything around. Brock shifted his head to-and-fro as he sought any sign of his beloved Vulpix, greeted with nothing but trees and fleeing Rattatas. "VULPIX! VULPIIIIXXXXXX!"

In an instant, the lights went out, and Brock's limp body fell to the soggy dirt below. Lotad turned around to see a cloaked man behind carrying a bloodied chunk of limestone, hovering over the body, his face obscured.

"NOW FERALIGATR!"

The cyan fang-toothed creature charged out of the thick bush behind the man, as the Lotad wilted in fear. It only saw the lacertilian head charging at him full speed before he, too, passed out.

The first sensation Brock noticed as he woke was the warm blood that had pooled into the space between his teeth and bottom lip. The metallic taste began to awaken his tongue as he began blinking his eyes open. It was maddeningly silent, save for a jingling that reminded him of keychains. He could also feel a tight wind cutting into his wrists, and noticed he could not move his hands. He peered up to see a chain rope hanging from above that was making him limply sag from the celing. He tried wiggling free, but was unable to. He started to piece together the elements in the room around him. The floor was a dark brown, coated in a thin layer of soot. The walls, thick concrete, had no windows. At the corner of his eyes was a lone wooden staircase with a yellow light that trickled down the steps. He began to hear a cackle.

"Don't worry. Your Vulpix is safe… for now."

The voice was hoarse and distorted. He turned to the side to see a man wearing a thick black cloak, holding a microphone to his lips. Brock could make out nothing but a pair of yellow teeth that sat above a pale, gaunt chin. Brock began to wince.

"Tell me who you are! Where am I?!" Brock used every ounce of energy that he had left.

"In due time," the man whispered into the microphone. "First though, I thought we could play a little game. Bring in the others."

"Who the fuck are you talking to?! What do you want?!"

Brock peered up to see two more cloaked figures holding two naked people each on a chain leash and dragging them behind. Brock instantly recognized the nude people in chains themselves.

"MISTY?! ASH?!"

Both had a leather collar tied around their necks with gags in their mouths. Ash's body was covered in purple bruises, and Misty had tears rolling down her soft cheeks. Their hands were tied behind their backs, and they walked heavily, as if exhausted. Brock couldn't help but notice that Ash's dick was hard and twitching.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I'm going to get straight to the point," the mysterious character rasped. "No time for bullshit. I know that you have had your eye on this pretty little thing right here."

The leader grabbed the leash from one of the background men and yanked the leash as hard as he could. Misty fell to the floor.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL... mmmpppffffff." The now empty-handed man came over and stuffed Brock's mouth with a thick hand cloth, pushing it in as deeply as he could. He grabbed a strip of masking tape beside him and tigtly pulled it across the lower half of Brock's face.

"You don't get to talk anymore. Like I said, we're gonna get straight to the point here today. I've fed your friend Ash here a lovely, magical pill," now he grabbed for Ash's collar. "See this?" he said, grabbing at the base of Ash's penis, "This isn't going away for a while. Now, you are going to watch your friends fucking, and we're going to see how much of a dirty boy you are, Brock."

Brock's muffled howls intensified.

Saliva pooled around Ash and Misty's gags as the man approached them. He reached into his pocket and revealed a pristine 6 inch blade with a pointed tip that he pushed gently against Misty's stomach. Her muffled cries grew louder as he traced up her silky skin up to her throat. "I know he's ready," he said pointing to Ash's erection. "What about you?" He reached down to between Misty's leg, and he held his knife closer to her when she began to squeam. She slackenedin fear, revealing her delicate labia to the man. He glided his fingers around the labia up to the clitoris which he started rubbing with more intensity. He went down with his mouth, still hovering the blade in the air and began licking her with long, slow laps. Brock wanted to look away but couldn't. He even felt his pants stiffening as he saw a Misty's pussy glistening from her own juices. The man grabbed his microphone and jumped up.

"Yeah. She's fucking ready. I think the little whore even likes this. Well, don't wait boy. Get it while it's fresh." He threatened Ash with the knife.

Ash swallowed, helplessly trudging over. Tears welled in his eyes as he stood over Misty's vulnerable, nude body. He was hesitating.

"DO IT!" the man bellowed.

Brock watched every second of it. Ash gently pushed his dick inside Misty and began to fuck her gently. Misty wailed into her gag, and Ash pulled out and subsequently looked at the Man's gnarled teeth behind the razor sharp blade. He gulped again and re-entered Misty.

"You are going to fuck until you come boy, understand? And then maybe some more…."

Upon hearing this, Ash picked up the pace, thrusting deeper. He was likely trying to get it over with more quickly, but it didn't matter. Brock noticed the tone in Misty's voice—it was the same one she used when she was fucking him. Misty wasn't loathing this—she was moaning in pleasure under that gag. Brock's thick cock began to swell as Ash and Misty continued fucking, the wet sounds now louder than anything else in the room.

"Turn her over." At the command of their leader, the two other men turned Misty around onto her knees pushing her head to the ground. "Go on," the man called out to Ash who now entered her from behind. His torso began to smack against her pale ass, and she went back to moaning like a dog in heat. The leader walked over to brock and grabbed the outline of his dick in his pants.

"Well what do we have here. Misty, why don't you take a look at this."

The man slid Brock's zipper down to reveal his blood-filled penis, trembling in pleasure. Brock felt Misty's eyes as she raised her head slightly enough to gaze at his erection. Her moans got louder.

"See that. He likes watching his little slut get raped. I knew you were a fucking degenerate," the man said. "What I'm a little more surprised by is how much this slut is enjoying it," he walked over to Misty and grabbed a sleek, leather belt from one of his undlerlings.

"Now look up at his cock. Look at him turned on by the sight of you getting fucked like an animal."

As she raised her head futher, gazing upon Brock's wiggling, helpless body, the man cracked the belt across the length of her firm ass. She wailed as he began to repeat until her ass was glowing red. Brock saw the gleam in her eyes, sensing that she was getting close. Her cloaked groans crescendoed, until her legs started to tremble. Her dripping pussy began to contract around Ash's cock, and she began backing into him as hard as she could. Ash couldn't take it either… as he started to pull out, the man screamed into the microphone.

"FINISH INSIDE HER! DON'T YOU DARE PULL OUT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT THIS!"

Misty was still contracting and Ash thrust into her one more time. Brock sensed each pump leaving Ash's body, loosening his frame each time. Without being touched, Brock was on the verge of climaxing himself, his precum now dripping to the floor beneath him. They both collapsed as if their limbs gave out, coated in sweat.

"Did you like our little show? I'm not your average ringleader, Brock. Today, I'm going to exercise all your demons. We're gonna do something amazing here." The man made a jazz hands motion while stepping backwards.

Brock stared into Misty's eyes who stared back. He couldn't process what just happened. He needed a moment… a second… to breathe and think and talk and…

"No time to waste. Let's see what's behind curtain number two!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**There are a lot of options to go from here on out. Please PM me with any ideas. Some of you have been sending great ones. For the record, I am willing to consider anything no matter how taboo it may seem. ;)**

One of the men shuffled up the stairs, and the room went quiet. The leader's footsteps echoed in the room as he approached Brock, his shadow dancing along the bodies of Brock's collapsed friends. The leader leaned in next to Brock's ear and whispered to him for the first time without a microphone.

"This is where it really gets fun."

That voice, Brock thought. It didn't belong to a man at all. He recognized it… It was…

Whipping off her cloak, a buxom tall lady stood before him. Between plum hair that draped down to her jawline was a pair of dark brown eyes whose gaze sucked the warmth from Brock's limp body. Brock was familiar with her form-fitting outfit- mini skirt graciously hugged her wide hips and slender waist, while her amber top could barely hide her round tits. Above her supple bottom lip were ferocious yellow teeth that Brock hadn't remembered, almost warning him away from the beautiful woman he once knew.

"You still remember who I am?" she sneered, ripping the tape off Brock's mouth and removing the cloth.

"Ivy…. Professor…" He voice trembled and trailed off.

"You know we were dating for like a year right? You can just call me Philena. That's what you used to call me, sweetums." She leaned in to kiss him, but Brock shot his head backwards as much as he could.

"You don't get a choice in this hun." She smirked viciously as she held her sharp blade to Brock's throat.

Terrified, he began quivering as her soft lips brushed against his. She hungrily bit his lips and slid her tongue inside his mouth, moaning softly as she kissed him. Brock felt a small object being passed from her tongue to the back of his mouth, but before he could make it out, she jumped back and forced his mouth shut with her hands.

"Go on, swallow. We haven't got all day."

In a panic, Brock gulped. "Now," she continued, "that should keep you nice and hard for a while." She took her index finger and thumb and slowly rubbed the head of Brock's penis which was still glistening with his precum. She used her other hand to shove the cloth back in Brock's mouth and re-taped it shut, as he wailed into the cloth once more.

"I'm not gonna give you time to explain yourself today," Ivy remarked using her most raspy, seductive voice. "You did enough of that when you left me. I thought it was supposed to be us forever, Brock." She delicately traced the word "Philena" on his left cheek, as he refrained from wincing or reacting for the first time. "Brock and Philena. Philena and Brock. We were perfect. You just, you didn't think it through is all. Well now, we can be together again."

At this moment her henchman thudded his way down the stairs, holding Vulpix. Her body appeared unsullied, but she was out cold. The man was holding a .44 to her head and cocked the hammer, and Brock cried out again.

"Shh. Shh. Shh." Ivy held her index finger to Brock's lips as she started rubbing his cheeks again. "Now. It's time to make a deal. I know how precious your Vulpix is to you baby, and I don't want to do anything to hurt you. But you can't do anything to hurt me," she stated as she pulled off Brock's tape. "So here's the deal. You are gonna take this nice cock of yours, and you are going to fuck me, and you are going to like it. You are gonna say all the nasty things that you used to say to me, and the things that you say to THAT bitch," she pointed over at Misty, who looked up but whose tears were now dried, "and you are gonna make me feel like you want nothing more. Because I know deep down that's true."

Brock took a second and nodded. He was too lost in the moment, his adrenaline flooding his decision-making processes.

She pulled out the cloth. "Oh Brock…" she whimpered as she kissed him. "I missed you. I missed your tender lips, and your big burly chest, and your tree trunk thighs, and that wonderful…" she reached down and gripped his shaft, "that wonderful, gorgeous cock of yours."

"I… I missed you too," Brock lied.

"Oh baby, say it again."

Brock stared at Ash, who was curled up and looked almost passed out. He shifted his attention to Misty who stared up at him with her bright ocean eyes. She nodded at him slightly before resting her head again.

"I missed you too, Philena. I missed your smooth skin, silky hair, your big, beautiful tits…" he began strategizing as he called out to her. He was also having a hard time ignoring his intense erection that wasn't going to go away any time soon. Brock watched as she placed the knife on the floor beside her.

"Oh baby, I knew you'd come around. She grabbed his face and started aggressively attacking his lips again. Brock couldn't help but enjoy her wet mouth—he reminisced on how she used to give incredible blowjobs. She started ripping off her clothes and grabbed Brock by the waist. "Now don't you try anything… I won't remind you again," she quickly snarled pointing over at Vulpix.

"I… I want this." Brock said, again staring deeply into Misty's eyes.

Ivy energetically grabbed keys from within a pocket amongst her discarded clothes and undid the chain locks that kept Brock bound to the celing. He collapsed to the floor, and staggered to his feet. He was going to play the long game, he thought. He had to wait for the right moment.

He grabbed Ivy's shoulders and began to make out with her as sincerely as he could. He drew her bottom lip into his mouth and began nibbling it the way he remembered she liked it. She started to enthusiastically yelp aloud as Brock cupped her ample ass and squeezed, rubbing his hard dick against her wet slit. Brock started to get to his knees, but she stopped him.

"No, no. I know you want to drink mommy's juices. But first, I've been cock hungry. I need my baby's cock in my sweet little mouth."

She dropped to her knees and started licking along the frenulum. This sent a shock of euphoria throughout Brock's body. Even as he schemed, he couldn't' help but revel in how fucking wonderful Ivy's mouth felt on his dick for the first time in a year. She began taking the head in her mouth and slowly but firmly rubbing the shaft with her right hand.

"My baby's cock is just so big. Mommy can't take it all." She kept bobbing up and down, gagging as she went down as far as she could. She defiled his thick cock with a layer of spit and started rubbing aggressively. She was working it with both hands now, twisting and licking as she throated his tender head. Just before Brock could come, she stopped.

"She what you're doing to Mommy?" She bent over and used her fingers to spread open her pussy. She was wet, and Brock could see her clit was swollen. "Mommy can't help it when her baby gets so hard for her."

"Does Mommy want me to clean it up? Does Mommy want me to taste her wet pussy and tell her how sweet it is?" Brock gently began stroking her labia with his wetted tongue. He knew the way she liked it—outside of the hood with a constant lapping motion—and he began to make her shake from excitement.

"Oh my god, baby. Yes, tell me how Mommy tastes."

"Mommy tastes like honey. Sweet, fresh honey. I could lick her tasty pussy all day." He thrust a finger into her as he continued eating her out. Within seconds of rubbing her g-spot and eating her out, she started to come hard, groaning and clutching to the floor below. Brock fingered her harder as she came, and bit into her shoulder.

He flipped her over and again looked at Misty and Ash. It looked like Ash was now being ignored by the minions who were mesmerized by the display in front of them. Ash was now in the corner, and it looked like he was trying to wiggle free. Maybe something was happening, but Brock didn't want to disturb the moment. Brock had to make sure all attention was on him.

He rubbed his cock up against Ivy's soaked pussy lips. "You want this thick, hard cock inside you, Mommy? I need it. I need to be inside you."

"I need you too, baby. Put your dick inside me please." Brock teased her for another half minute before pushing his head inside and removing it.

"How bad do you need it, Mommy?"

"So bad, baby. Please, Mommy needs every inch. Mommy needs to be filled."

Brock shoved inside her and placed his thumb gently above her tender clit. Ivy started screaming in pleasure as Brock began to pick up the pace. He squeezed her nipple with his right hand while stroking around her clit with his left as he kept fucking her senselessly.

"OH MY GOD!" she cried. "See baby? You and Mommy belong together. Just like Ash and Misty. I've been watching you with that whore—she's not yours baby. You're not hers. It's always been Ash and Misty and you and me. You're mine, baby. I'm yours."

Brock noticed that Ash had wiggled his way out of his chains and was standing on his feet. He positioned himself behind the two men. Misty kept her eyes on Brock, not looking away.

"So you saw Misty and me, huh?" Brock said as he continued fucking her. "Did you watch us fuck, Mommy?"

"Mommy's been watching for a while. She just wants to keep an eye on her baby…"

"Did you watch us fuck?"

"Yeah…" Ivy whimpered.

"And what did you think?" Brock retorted through his panting. "Did Mommy think it was really dirty? Did she touch herself?"

"….Yeah baby. It was… It was so hot to see my baby fucking again."

"Show me how you touched yourself."

She looked up and started rubbing her clit. "Like this, baby. I just wanted to be fucked by my baby again." A pool of her juices now painted Brocks lower torso.

"And you went through all this trouble? You just love my dick that much?"

"Nobody fucks like you do!" she was now yelling. Her fingernails were buried into his lower back as he grabbed onto her hips and started squeezing.

"Well I'm gonna give you the best fucking of your life," he replied and went into overdrive. She moaned and shook and started coming harder than ever as he shot his load into her. The noise prompted Ash to whip out one of his Pokeballs carefully tucked into his jean pocket.

"HERACROSS! Mega Horn!"

The Pokemon swifly took out the man with the gun holding the Vulpix and quickly shifted to the other guy and attacked. They both fell out cold, and Ash picked up the gun and held it at Ivy as Brock jumped back and scooped up the knife.

Panting and sweaty, Ivy stood up. "What… What's going on baby? I thought."

"YOU FUCKING THOUGHT WHAT?! BLACKMAILING ME INTO FUCKING YOU WAS GONNA WIN ME OVER?! Ash, run upstairs and call Officer Jenny."

Ash trekked upstairs without a word.

"It can't be this way. Ash and Misty. You and me. There's order!" she was now screaming. "You can't do this to me." Streams of tears now slid down her cheeks as she collapsed at Brock's knees.

"You don't get to make that choice Brock said. I'm done here." He went to free Misty, leaving Ivy curled up in a ball on the floor.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

They had remained wordless on the ride back to Brock's house. Ash finally decided to speak up as they stepped through the front door.

"There's a lot to process guys, and it was a crazy night. That is even an understatement… I think it'd be best if I talk about this with you all tomorrow." He stared at his two friends standing closely together and looking at each other. "You two… I know you have some extra shit to iron out, so I'll leave you be." He walked up the stairs, never looking back.

Brock started to stammer. "M… Misty…"

Misty stopped him, "Brock… I think he's right. It's a lot to talk about. I'm gonna need a night." She started to walk away before turning around and hugging him. She whispered into his ear, "I'm just glad that we're all okay." She kissed his forehead and walked upstairs, leaving Brock in the darkness alone.

Brock went to the kitchen. The red "4 AM" from his oven display stared back at him and he sank into his chair at the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle of bourbon placed carefully at the center of the table and unscrewed the before pouring a couple of shots into a glass beside him. He was too exhausted to think or feel anything right now. He just wanted to numb it all and pass out.

Outside, the Noctowls cooed as moonlight illuminated the field. Brock sipped his bourbon and peered out the window, waiting for the morning sun.


End file.
